Maria (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Maria (Wii Sports). Maria is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 112. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, she is an average opponent. Her Grade is 6 in both of these games. In Boxing, she is one of the best players. Her Grade is ★8 and she is a Pro. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Maria is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is マリア. * According to her Mario Kart 8 Profile, she's Portuguese. * One of her facial expressions is featured in the template. This template is used to mark an article that is semi-protected. * Maria and Maria from Wii Sports both play on Standard in the Wii Party games they are in. * She and Joseph are the only Standard Miis in Wii Party U whose favorite color is red. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Tabletop Foosball with Adrien. ** She seems to be winning in this artwork. ** She is also in the artwork of the mini game "Robot Factory." Gallery HAA_0081.JPG|'Maria's' QR Code (Created by YT12345). Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|'Maria' on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Badge-70-2.png|'Maria's' badge. Badge-love-4.png|'Maria's' badge (Wiki Love contributions). Badge-32-6.png|'Maria's' badge (Standard CPU edits). Badge-52-5.png|'Maria's' badge. Badge-76-6.png|'Maria's' badge (Portuguese Nationality edits). Maria's Facial Expressions (Part 1).png|'Maria's' facial expressions. Maria's Facial Expressions (Part 2).png|'Maria's' facial expressions. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg 74_WiiU_Wii-Party-U_Screenshot_72.jpg|'Maria' falling down from the bridge along with Mitsu. WVW69i8tpWQk0XBIjq.jpg|'Maria' (Bad look) in Mario Kart 8. IMG_20190126_162606.jpg|'Maria' in Bowling with Elena and Anne. IMG 1308.jpg|'Maria' is on the right with Skip (Left) and Barbara (Middle). Maria (Wii Sports Club).png SkipMaria.png|'Maria' watching bowling with Skip. 427B9651-DFBD-40E9-9A96-AFBA277AEE26.jpeg|A Happy Maria. IMG_20181024_201013.jpg IMG 1568.jpg|'Maria' with Ji-hoon. IMG 1808.jpg IMG_2382.jpg|'Maria' as a swimming referee. IMG_2557.jpg|'Maria' with Dylan. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(33).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(105).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(106).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(107).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(149).jpg IMG_20190126_162540.jpg 13_WiiU_Wii-Party-U_Artwork_20.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(150).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(152).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(153).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(154).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(169).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(387).jpg File:IMG 20190615 191121.jpg|'Maria' on a Semi-Protected Article. A90269DB-6D87-4F92-ABB6-3831127CB149.jpeg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 32 Maria UFO 2- Standard-0.jpg|All of the Standard Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:CPU Category:Wiki Love badge Miis Category:Portuguese Miis Category:Red Females Category:One-time Pro Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis that have one of their facial expressions on a template Category:Miis with makeup